


theia mania

by falsegljtter



Series: The Magic Within [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: Now, Kuroo had lived many years and would live for many more but he has never seen something like the sight in the clearing. A man of average height stood looking calmly at a large mass of darkness, shaped into a vaguely humanoid form. On the man's shoulder was a glowing white cat, with two tails swishing hypnotically.





	theia mania

**Author's Note:**

> yEET ITS THEIR FIRST MEETING. PROBABLY SHOULD READ THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SERIES FOR THIS TO BE MORE EMOTIONAL BUT TECHNICALLY THIS IS THE START SO I MEAN JUST READ WHATEVER YOUD LIKE
> 
> im so shook i honestly love this series with my whole heart
> 
> "theia mania" - what ancient Greeks would call love at first sight, "madness from the gods"   
> (its adoRABLE)

It was a dark night, and that normally was enough to deter Kuroo from heading out of his home. Sadly, he still needed to gather Starleaves for his newest potion and it was the last full moon for a while so it was off to the forest he went. The path was covered in fog, chilling the air. 

"I've got you now," Kuroo hums as he gently collects some ripe Starleaves. On his way, back to his cottage, the crunching of footsteps stops him. He was sure that he hadn't made any sound. Cautiously, Kuroo heads towards the source of the sound. A clearing in the forest seems to be where the commotion was coming from. 

Now, Kuroo had lived many years and would live for many more but he has never seen something like the sight in the clearing. A man of average height stood looking calmly at a large mass of darkness, shaped into a vaguely humanoid form. On the man's shoulder was a glowing white cat, with two tails swishing hypnotically. 

"Go, Lev!" the man orders and the cat climbs off his shoulders to land gracefully next to him. In seconds, it's grown to the size of a horse. Kuroo has a prime spot to see the man's green eyes glow ominously, and creepily, in sync with the cat's own blue orbs. A few simple hand motions from the man along with the cat charging forward dissipates the darkness, leaving only the pair in the clearing. 

"What was that?" Kuroo breathes in awe. The cat turns its head to look suspiciously at the bush that Kuroo hides behind. It meows once before suddenly the man is crouching in front of Kuroo. In his panicked state Kuroo can only observe that the man's eyes are still a gleaming green. 

"Who might you be?" the man frowns, marring his beautiful face with worry. 

"Back up!" Kuroo yelps and it sounds weak even to him. He summons a small blast of energy to head towards the unknown man but he dodges easily. The cat lets out a menacing growl but the mysterious man holds up a hand to stop him. 

"I apologize. I'm Akaashi Keiji, a Keeper of Peace. Now, who are you?" the man, Akaashi, introduces formally. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, a witch." He looks skeptically at Akaashi but still shakes the outstretched hand. 

"So, you must be immortal as well," Akaashi responds. His face looks bored so he must either deal with this kind of thing all the time or honestly didn't care about Kuroo's presence. 

"What if I'm one of those new age witches?" Kuroo counters, not sure why. He knows he's an immortal witch and Akaashi seems to know as well so there's no use denying it. Maybe he just wants a new expression to appear on Akaashi's face. 

"Most new aged witches don't have glowing eyes. Or a shirt that promotes their magic shop, Mr. Kuroo." Akaashi's lips twitch upward and Kuroo sees the cat is laughing as well. 

"Well now I know you're immortal since this shirt's print is only seeable to those with magic in them or those desperate for it." Kuroo feels smug. Two can play at that game random pretty dude Akaashi. 

"You may also have known because I told you," Akaashi smirks. Kuroo wilts a bit because, yeah, he did tell him that. "But it's okay, we all need to win sometimes." Akaashi adds while pulling the hair tie out of his long black hair. It falls gently on his back and Kuroo wonders if it's as silky as it looks. 

"Well- holy crap is your cat okay?" Kuroo asks, forgetting his comeback in favor of looking at the cat. It suddenly had fallen on its side and wasn't making any sound. 

"Lev? He's fine. Once I get him some food he will be anyway. He just has a flair for dramatics." Akaashi dismissed his concerns but still picked Lev up in his arms. 

"I have cat food if he needs it. Human food as well. Want to come back to my place?" Kuroo offers. He really shouldn't be offering, stranger danger is a thing, but Akaashi was pretty and he was fascinated by their work. 

"You sure have an interesting way of trying to get me to come home with you," Akaashi says and Kuroo can't stop the blush on his face as he chokes on his spit. "I'm kidding. But yes, food sounds quite nice."

"Right this way." Kuroo beckons meekly down towards his house and begins the walk back, feeling Akaashi trail behind him. A few twists and turns (and almost trips) brought them to a large house surrounded by plants. 

"Excuse the mess," Kuroo laughs as he sees the potions, cauldrons, charms, and magic scrolls littered across the room. 

"It's fine. At least you have a house." Akaashi dismisses his words in favor of investigating the room. His cat keeps close by his side, sniffing and poking at any objects he's unsure of. 

"Do you not?" Kuroo asks, more than a little shocked. While Akaashi looked to be powerful and capable, it was unusual for anyone like them to ever just let themselves be in the open with no place of their own for protection. 

"My job requires me to move too often for that to be a viable option," Akaashi says but he doesn't seem bothered by it. "Usually I camp in the woods with Lev."

"Is that your cat's name? Funny, usually witches are the ones with cats." Kuroo looks at the white cat who seems to bristle at his words. 

"Lev isn't necessarily a cat. He's a venenatus feles. A species like the cat but they have shapeshifting abilities as well as the power to attack what is not touchable. A noble species that most of which, including Lev, hate being called cats." Lev swells up at Akaashi's explanation and his two tails sway hypnotically. "I'm sure your cat is next to your broom stick and robes though."

At that comment, Kuroo lets out a loud laugh. It's been a while since he's met with someone who had a sense of humor (the coven didn't really didn't have any, for it was all uptight pretentious elder witches and god knows the last time Kuroo had a friend). It was a nice change no matter how short lived it may be. 

"Now how about that food?" Kuroo smiles at his guest whose lips upturn as well. 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me on tumblr i have like one (1) friend   
> my tumbler is falsegljtter (just like my ao3 name)
> 
> see ya next time!


End file.
